Trials of the Cetra
by CloudStrife294
Summary: Hey, Will here. CloAer Update!!!! Yay. Well Cloud is now on his second trial. Read to find out more. one ? who is ashley. You'll find out laterz.
1. The Trial Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 but I wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cloud, grab my hand," a voice says extending a hand down to Cloud.  
  
The group from Avalanche has just defeated the evil Sepiroth and are trying to escape the North Cave before it collapses from the force of Holy that was summoned by Aeris to help defeat Meteor. Cloud looks up from where he is hanging on to the cliff, battered and bruised from his confrontation with Sepiroth and sees the body and face of his one and only love Aeris trying to reach for him and pull him up.  
  
"Aeris?" Cloud questions confusedly thinking she was dead.  
  
"Cloud, Cloud, there is no time grab my hand we need to get out of here right now before the cavern collapses," Tifa says as the image of Aeris disappears and Tifa is the one hanging over the cliff to try and save him.  
  
Cloud grabs her hand and Tifa pulls him up onto the ledge. The gigantic airship, The Highwind, bursts through the wall of the cave and Cait Sith pulls the duo on the ground up into the airship and they all fly away.  
  
On the deck of the Highwind, Cloud sits on the railing looking out to the battle between Holy, Lifestream, and Meteor. Several teardrops roll from his eyes has he remembers the sacrifice his love made for the world just a few weeks earlier. Tifa watches Cloud and sees something is bothering him so she walks up behind him and decides to try to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey Cloud," Tifa says.  
  
"Huh, oh hey Tifa," Cloud says.  
  
"Cloud is something wrong?"  
  
"Tifa you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Tifa I just want to be alone."  
  
"Tifa leave him alone an come over here," Barret says.  
  
Tifa obeys and walks over to Barret.  
  
"Tifa the reason he's in such bad shape is because he misses ol' Aeris,"  
  
"Oh I see, but I was just trying to help him."  
  
"I know Tifa and so does Cloud but sometimes men like him just like to be left alone."  
  
"Hey where is he?"  
  
Barret and Tifa run over to the rail he was sitting on and look over the side. A dragon carrying a man on his back was headed towards Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Barret get Cid to head in that direction. We need to follow him."  
  
"Tifa I told you, leave him alone. He's a grown up man and can take care of himself. Just don't worry about him and he'll be fine."  
  
"Good luck in whatever you're trying to do Cloud."  
  
Cloud lands outside of the Ancient Forest and summons back Bahamut.  
  
"Planet, is this where I'm supposed to be?" Cloud asks.  
  
"Yes. Go to the back cave and there you will find a gate into your heart," The planet answers.  
  
Cloud walks through the whole forest until he comes to the cave and searches the wall for the gate the planet was talking about. Finally after an extensive search, he finds a place on the cave wall where his hand passes through the wall. Cloud walks through right at the place he held his hand through a couple of moments before.  
  
Cloud walks through to a place abundant of energy and beauty. The place Shinra has been searching for, for so long. The Promised Land.  
  
Cloud looks around at all the peace loving people and at the end of his staring he comes to a girl around his age with long, dark brown hair. She was wearing a toga.  
  
"Could it be Aeris? No it couldn't be somehow she doesn't look the same."  
  
Cloud is warped to the outside of a Greek looking courthouse after staring at the girl that looked somewhat familiar in a way. He walked inside the courthouse and down it's long pathway until he reached the main section of the building. Inside the court room, at the judge's chair, sat an old looking giant.  
  
"Welcome my son and what might your name be?" The giant asked.  
  
"The name's Cloud. Why have I been summoned here?" Cloud responds.  
  
"To be given the chance to get back someone dear to you. You will have three tests to be given a chance to get Aeris."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Complete the tests successfully and the girl will be yours but fail and you will be vanquished from the Promised Land forever."  
  
"I thought only Cetra could get into the Promised Land anyways."  
  
"Oh no my son, any person that seeks the Promised Land can come into our land of bountiful beauty. Isn't a person that seeks the Promised Land and someone who can communicate with the planet almost the same as a Cetra?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet but can I just get on with my tests." "Yes. You will have a guide to accompany you on your trip. Her name is Ashley."  
  
The girl Cloud saw before walks out from behind the chair shyly and walks up to Cloud.  
  
"Are you ready to go sir?" She asks.  
  
"Um, whenever the big guy says I'm allowed to leave I'm ready."  
  
"Go my son, go out into the Promised Land and partake in the tests."  
  
~* Highwind*~  
  
"Tifa are you ok?" Cait Sith asks from behind his seat.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but Reeve did you get out ok?" Tifa asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine and I'll be waiting in Junon where Shinra is planning to move the capital too."  
  
"Who is in charge of Shinra now?"  
  
"Yours truly."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. We are planning to build neo Midgar in the Whirlwind maze. Not exactly the easiest place to reach but we know the Mako reactors won't go dry."  
  
"Reeve I thought you were going to try and get rid of the Mako reactors, after all they are killing the planet."  
  
"I'm working on that right now. We are trying to make a new reactor with a new source of energy so the planet won't die and we will all live happily ever after. I'm also planning on starting up the space program again."  
  
Cid comes zipping out of the cockpit onto the deck.  
  
"Did someone say space program?" Cid asks.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to send a team of scientists to the moon to collect mineral samples and we are still looking for a pilot. Is anyone I know interested?" Cait Sith asks.  
  
"Damn right I'm interested."  
  
"Ok the mission starts in two months. When you guys reach Junon, come see me Cid."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey this is my first chapter all reviews are welcome and if you tell me what you want I'll try to include it. 


	2. The First Trial of Strength

Disclaimer: Same as before but just incase you forgot I'm going to sing you a song. I don't own ff7 but I wish I did, if it were auctioned I would easily bid, please don't sue me, but if you do I'll kick your ass. That last one didn't rhyme but screw it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Promised Land*~  
  
"So you used to work for Shinra as one of the foot soldiers because you couldn't make soldier right?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Yeah you got it," Cloud responds.  
  
"Your not the talkative type are you?"  
  
"Well no not really."  
  
"Well maybe you are willing to talk about this Aeris girl you like so much."  
  
Cloud blushes.  
  
"Um well, she nice, mysterious, cheery, and cute."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Um she's tall, has brown hair, emerald eyes, and is twenty-two years old."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"So where are we heading to?"  
  
"We are going to a town on the other side of those mountains," Ashley says pointing to a large mountain range right in front of them.  
  
"Ah some fun."  
  
"Lets start climbing."  
  
Cloud and Ashley start climbing. Halfway up the mountain Cloud looks down at the city that he just came from. He can't wait to come back after all his tests so he finally can be together with Aeris for the rest of his life. He looks over at Ashley next to him. He can't figure out why she looks so much like Aeris.  
  
"Wait a minute," Cloud says and they both climb up to a ledge.  
  
Cloud gently moves her head by her chin to make her look at him.  
  
"Hey Cloud, what are you doing?"  
  
Cloud looks into her eyes and sees a bluish color not an emerald one. She obviously isn't Aeris.  
  
"Nope your not her."  
  
"What are you talking about Cloud?"  
  
"For a moment there I thought you were Aeris."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continue to climb again until they finally reach the top. Cloud looks down into the valley.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
The valley was a lush green land with a rainbow over it. In the middle was a small little town. A few assorted trees here and there but it was mostly valley and on the other side of the valley was a clear blue ocean and beach.  
  
They climb down the mountain and go into town and towards the hotel to spend the night. After unpacking Cloud decides to go down to the beach and sit to watch the ocean for a little bit. Cloud didn't get to go to the ocean much when he was young so he spent his free time climbing Mt. Nibel.  
  
Back in the hotel Ashley is getting ready for the second test while Cloud is walking into the first one.  
  
Cloud walks onto the beach and sits down for a little bit. Finally the soothing sound of the wave is enough to put him to sleep. He is awoken by the sound of a lady screaming. She comes running past him and not far behind was a Sea Worm. Cloud gets up and unsheathes the Ultima Weapon. He runs at the worm, jumps up, and slashes it behind the head. The Sea Worm uses its tail and knocks Cloud into the ground. The worm, now that it lost its first prey turns its attention to Cloud.  
  
"Not just a Sea Worm it's a supped up Sea Worm."  
  
Cloud rushes the worm again this time stabbing it in the middle of its body. The worm bats Cloud away before he had a chance to get his sword back.  
  
"Shit. What am I going to do now?"  
  
Cloud grabs into his pocket and searches for his materia.  
  
"Damn, they are not here."  
  
Cloud starts to run in the other direction.  
  
~* At the inn *~  
  
"No cheating against the little old Sea Worm Cloud," Ashley says throwing his pouch of materia up and down.  
  
~* Beach *~  
  
"Wait a minute there is one materia I always keep on me for emergencies."  
  
Cloud reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his enemy skill materia and attaches it to his bangle.  
  
"This should even it up a bit. Big Guard."  
  
Cloud casts the barrier, M barrier, and haste combo onto himself. Cloud then uses the strongest attack the materia offers.Shadow Flare on the Sea Worm blasting it to pieces.  
  
A very tired and bruised Cloud walks over to the dead worm, picks up his sword, and heads for the hotel.  
  
Cloud walks into the hotel room soaking wet and extremely pissed. He grabs a dry pair of his usual battle attire and goes into the bathroom to get dressed. After he comes out he looks at the clock and sits down on the one bed next to Ashley and they watch television.  
  
"Hey Cloud, what happened out there?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Some crappy Sea Worm attacks this old lady and I decide to help her out and kill it."  
  
'Nice job mom,' Ashley thinks.  
  
"Hey Ashley are you ready for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I guess."  
  
"Ok. Do you know any nice restaurants in town?"  
  
"Yeah it's right down the street."  
  
"Ok let's go I'm starving."  
  
The two walk out the door and down the street into the restaurant.  
  
~* Junon *~  
  
"Tifa you need to get some rest. You haven't slept in three days," Reeve says.  
  
"I know but I can't stop thinking about where Cloud is or how he's doing. Do you think he's ok?" Tifa asks.  
  
"Tifa, you're talking about the man that saved the world, of course he's ok."  
  
"I guess you're right but still I worry about him."  
  
"Why do you worry about him so much? Is it because he's your friend or does he mean more to you?"  
  
"I don't know.I'm so confused."  
  
Tifa starts to cry softly.  
  
"Tifa settle down. It's alright, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks Reeve. I have to go find him."  
  
"Tifa let him alone he's in a lot of pain from the loss of Aeris."  
  
"Yeah but I'm not about to let my other best friend die."  
  
"Don't worry you will all die soon enough, you, Cloud, Reeve, and all the people on this world. You are merely a pawn in a great game. You will understand soon enough," a voice says.  
  
"Who are you?" Tifa asks.  
  
"Jenova descended onto this earth 2000 years ago. She was frozen into a block of ice by ancient people known as the Cetra in search of the Promised Land. She brought with her when she crashed into the earth the ultimate destructive magic, black materia. The ancients closed the materia into a temple in the southern hemisphere. When she crashed into earth, the damage she did was enormous and to heal the wound to the planet, Lifestream was summoned to cure the wound. At an earlier date Professor Gast extracted Jenova from the geological site in the northern hemisphere where Jenova lied dormant for 2,000 years. A crazy Professor Hojo took his only child and gave it a dose of Jenova cells after his attempt to create the ultimate weapon for Soldier out of adults was not reached. He was successful in his experiment and created the human named Sepiroth. You defeated Sepiroth with the help of Cloud. What if I told you Sepiroth's soul was not defeated in the final battle? His soul searched out a clone made in the Jenova Project. He infested the soul of his clone and is now wondering the world again. Jenova and Hojo are also alive in the Lifestream and are going to emerge in several years. When they do emerge the ultimate weapon will be created and Hojo's dreams will finally be reached. Imperial Weapon will be born. Cloud's body was too strong for Sepiroth but he has found a good body in one of his dead clones. Remember at the reactor five years ago Tifa? There was another member of Soldier there. That is the body Sepiroth chose."  
  
"Why are you telling me these things?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Reeve turn on the news now."  
  
Reeve turns on the television.  
  
"Our top story today is that Gongaga is under attack by a man in a purple turtle neck sweater and navy blue pants. The man has long, black hair and carries something called a buster sword with him. He has defeated the police and swat teams, and also members of the army and Soldier," the news reporter says.  
  
"Come on we're going to Gongaga. Get everyone ready," Tifa says.  
  
Everyone meets down at the Highwind and they head off towards Gongaga.  
  
"Tifa what's this about?" Vincent asks.  
  
"Everyone, Jenova talked to me. It said that Sepiroth, Hojo, and Jenova are still alive. We are going to face Sepiroth for the final time," Tifa says.  
  
"Is that so?" A mental projection of Sepiroth asks.  
  
"Sepiroth," all the people said in unison.  
  
"Black materia is gone and I'm not made a god yet. I guess I'll have to make the injury myself. You know about Imperial Weapon don't you Tifa?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"That's my tool for finally becoming one with the planet. Come and fight me if you want you won't win with me in Zack's body."  
  
"You monster," Barret says.  
  
"No monster just a god. If you want a monster you should turn around."  
  
Everyone turns around to see Emerald Weapon attacking Junon.  
  
~* Junon *~  
  
"Arm the Mako cannon!" A soldier shouts.  
  
"Yes sir," Another replies.  
  
"Aimed and ready to fire," Another says.  
  
"Ready, fire!" the first soldier shouts.  
  
The Sister Ray starts to gather energy. With a loud bang, the cannon is fired at Emerald Weapon and connecting with its target. Emerald Weapon is injured pretty badly but not killed. The gang reaches Emerald Weapon before it attacks and attacks it.  
  
Barret opens the battle with his Catastrophe attack followed by a Knights of the Round by Tifa. Emerald Weapon counters with its emerald wave attack knocking out the whole team but they use the final attack, phoenix combo to come back into the game. Cid uses his Highwind technique to kill the giant monster.  
  
  
  
A/N: Second Chappie done. Once again tell me what you think. Flames welcome. I figure I will never learn if I don't get flamed but please keep in mind I'm only 13 and my writing skills aren't the best. Will out. ( 


	3. The Second Trial of Loyalty

Disclaimer: Same old same old but just to not get sued.I DON'T OWN FF7 BUT I WISH I DID OKEY??? Sorry got a little carried away (just for you serious people I was joking about screaming at you)  
  
A.N. Hey sorry the last chapter was sort of stupid with the battle and all but I mainly created it to bring Sepiroth back. Sorry again because this chapter's short but the next one should be a lot longer. Will out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Promised Land *~  
  
"Gosh, dinner took way to long and now I'm tired and I'm just going to bed," Cloud says.  
  
"Ok but I call bathroom first to get ready for bed."  
  
Ashley walks into the bathroom and kneels down on her knees. A few tears roll out of her eyes. Why does she have to do this next test? She strips down until she is only in her underwear and bra and walks out the door.  
  
"Uh Ashley what the heck. Aren't you going to be wearing, clothes to bed?"  
  
"No I usually sleep in my underwear and bra."  
  
"Oh ok well I'm going to get changed."  
  
Cloud walks into the bathroom and changes out of his purple turtleneck into a purple tank top and walks out the door.  
  
"Cloud, do you own anything else other than purple, sleeveless shirts?" Ashley asks giggling.  
  
"Uh to come to think of it no. So I guess I got floor tonight huh."  
  
"No there is enough room in the bed for two people."  
  
"Ok I guess."  
  
Cloud climbs into bed and jumps right back off because he felt a bare leg hook around his and rub against it.  
  
"Ashley what the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know I guess I'm a little excited."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it."  
  
Cloud was getting suspicious. First her coming out here in her bra and panties, and now this whole rubbing his leg thing, what was with her?  
  
"Cloud."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ashley moved to the edge of the bed and while Cloud's eyes were closed she pressed her lips against his.  
  
'Shit. What is she doing? Even more strange, why haven't I killed her yet? If this was any other girl I would have stabbed her by now,' Cloud thought.  
  
Ashley started to nibble on his bottom lip for entrance into his mouth. What was stranger yet Cloud started to open his mouth. Cloud looked into her eyes and saw disappointment. She parted from him and shoved him down onto the bed. Cloud flushing the whole time looked at her with a questioning look. Ashley sat up and reached behind her back and started playing with her bra. Cloud went with his instincts and tried to back out from under her legs but failed to do so.  
  
"Um Ashley control yourself."  
  
"Why should I you are enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
'Ok what am I going to do? She's right that I am enjoying this but that's only because she reminds me of Aeris,' Cloud thinks to himself.  
  
Then she did it. She unsnapped her bra. Cloud yelps as she is starting to pull it down. Cloud looks the other way flushing like mad but Ashley pulls his head back to look at her so Cloud closes his eyes.  
  
"Come on Cloud. Why are you fighting me? You know what I want, and you know what you want. Why don't you just leave Aeris behind and go with me."  
  
Ashley lets her bra drop onto her bed while Cloud's eyes are still closed.  
  
'Wait a minute. Something doesn't seem right here. Is this one of the tests? It has to be, why else would some girl I just met today try to seduce me. I mean sure we became quick friends but we didn't do anything this quick,' Cloud thinks to himself.  
  
"Come on Cloud take off your pants and have a little fun," Ashley says.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. Is that enough to pass this test?"  
  
"But.how did you figure it out?"  
  
"I put two in two together. Now can you please put your bra back on so I can open my eyes?  
  
Ashley puts on her bra, blushing and then lays down to get a good night's rest. Cloud doesn't let her though. He stands up smirking and looks down onto her in bed.  
  
"Ok Ashley but I did see the twinkle in your eyes as you tried to seduce me. Maybe you really have a crush on me."  
  
This caused Ashley to shoot straight up in bed.  
  
"Ah eh heh. What made you think that?"  
  
Cloud smirks and walks behind her. He starts to massage her shoulders and gets a slight moan of passion out of Ashley.  
  
"Thought so. Good night Ashley," Cloud says pulling a spare blanket out, lies down on the floor, and falls asleep.  
  
Warning : A.N. if you don't want a hint at later chapters don't read the next A.N. Will out.  
  
  
  
A.N. Corny/ Cheesy all in the same chapter but it was important I made this chapter or else the story would be boring. Who is this mysterious Ashley girl I mean come on who falls in love with a guy on the first day she meets him (*Hint hint*). Well anyways u weren't supposed to read this nosy peoples. Cya later. Will out. 


End file.
